1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a misting system and, more specifically, to a misting system which can be installed on any existing vehicle which has a water pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people like to spend their free time in the outdoors. Camping, boating and the like have become extremely popular outdoor activities. People are spending more and more money on recreational vehicles, trailers/campers, boats, and the like. The problem is that hot climates can make outdoor activities unbearable. What's the use of going camping or boating if the hot weather causes some people to stay in the RV or boat all day long.
For those people who are willing to bear the heat and go outside during the heat of the day, some relief can be obtained by finding shade to avoid direct sunlight. But even finding shade may be insufficient, especially if the temperature in the shade is 100 degrees F. or higher.
Some people have been using misting systems as a way to stay cool when outside. People have been installing misting systems on there patio as a way to cool off while enjoying the ability to be outdoors on their patio. A misting system works by produces a fine mist of water. The mist is sprayed into the air and enhances evaporative cooling of the skin.
Some people have installed misting systems on golf carts as a way to cool off while golfing in hot weather. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,389,835 and 5,613,371 both disclose misting systems for golf carts. While these systems do work, they have several problems associated with them. The main disadvantage of these systems are that they are too expensive to install. The main reason for their expense is due to the fact that these systems require a new water pump and a new water storage reservoir since golf carts are not equipped with these items. Another problem with these systems are that they are difficult to install. A golf cart must be completely retrofitted for a misting system to be installed. There are presently no misting systems which can easily be installed on a golf cart.
Presently, there are no misting systems for recreational vehicles, campers, trailers, boats, or any other type of vehicle. Even if the above patents could be modified to be used on the above vehicles, the misting system would still suffer from the same disadvantages.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved misting system. The improved misting system must overcome the problems associated with the prior art. The improved misting system must be cheaper and easier to install on a vehicle than prior art misting systems.